1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device with dynamic backlight-control function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, with the advancement of technology, the popularity and the affordability of electronic products such as personal digital assistants (PDA), cell phones, digital cameras, etc. has increased more than ever. All technological companies that develop, manufacture and sell these electronic products are willing to provide users with electronic products that possess more functionalities and longer life spans.
Although the electronic products provide convenience to the users in their daily lives, problems remain with regard to their usage. All electronic products consume power regardless of whether they are in operational or stand-by mode. Moreover, during operation, some particular components in the electronic products require more power. When the charge of the batteries of the electronic products drains, it results in much inconvenience. Take a cell phone for example. The cell phone commonly has a liquid crystal display (LCD) that displaying different items of information. Since the LCD usually consumes considerable power, the power of the battery in the cell phone runs out quickly and easily.
If a user has to use the cell phone in an emergency, the cell phone may be switched off suddenly, or a phone call may be terminated immediately due to the power level of the battery in the cell phone is low. Such situations are annoying for the user.